Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor package with embossed dot markings and a method of fabricating the same.
As a semiconductor fabrication technology advances, a variety of semiconductor packages have been commercialized. The semiconductor package may have markings that are carved on a mold layer to display information on a manufacturer, a lot number, a product number, or a trademark of a semiconductor package. The carved markings may be formed on a surface of the mold layer by a laser beam.